


Kitten Kisses

by beltloop, MelissMySiss



Series: Platonic Kissing Hell [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom!Kenma, M/M, Platonic Kisses, Platonic Kissing, background yamakenma, i dont know what the ship is called, kenma....., torakenma, yamamoto and kenma lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltloop/pseuds/beltloop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissMySiss/pseuds/MelissMySiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It doesn’t mean anything romantic, dumbass,” Yaku said. “Stop overthinking; It’s just kissing.” </p><p>“‘J-just kissing’!?” </p><p>“Yeah, just kissing.” </p><p>To demonstrate, Yaku grabbed Kuroo’s shirt collar and yanked him down into a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this was set before suga kissed all the captains so kuroo doesnt know what the fuck is going on lmao

All Kuroo had done was lean down to pick Kenma’s bookbag up off the floor for him as they got up to switch classes, but as he handed it to the other, Kenma leaned forward to kiss his cheek, thanking him.

Just a cute little peck, right under his cheek bone.

Kuroo died in that moment. 

He continued staying dead, actually. He wasn’t sure how his corpse got to the next class, but he was there, sitting next to Kenma again, staring at him while the other boy ignored him to duly pay attention to the lesson. 

What… did that mean? 

Did Kenma like him? 

Kenma just fucking… kissed his cheek… out of nowhere. He didn’t even say anything about it. He was just acting like it was normal. Like friends usually did that sort of thing. Like kissing their friends. 

What the fuck. 

Did he… was Kenma gay? 

Because Kuroo… definitely liked boys, as well as girls, but never really humored the idea of liking Kenma like that… Kenma never seemed interested. 

Did Kuroo like Kenma?

His head was a jumble of possibilities and it wasn’t until practice, when Kuroo watched Kenma greet Fukunaga with a peck to the lips, that he finally blew up.

“KENMA!?” 

“... what is it?” Kenma looked normal, like any of this was fucking normal.

“What the fuck? You just kissed Fukunaga--and you kissed me earlier--what? I don’t--”

“Calm down; it’s not a big deal.” 

“Yeah, chill out, Kuroo-san,” Yamamoto teased the captain, bending over to kiss Kenma’s cheek. 

Kenma looked pleased with that.

Which didn’t make sense at fucking all. 

“Literally, what the fuck is going on.” 

“Shouyou showed it to me.” 

“Showed what.”

Kenma gave a drawn out sigh, looking tired to walk up to his completely bewildered friend and kiss him on the lips. 

“Kissing,” Kenma said, and offered no other explanation.

That didn’t help Kuroo at all. 

“Kenma…” Was his friend really that dense? If Hinata liked him enough to kiss him… that didn’t mean he should go around kissing everyone. How was Kuroo supposed to explain that? Isn’t that… common sense? Shouldn’t Kenma know that? Why is everyone else so accepting of this, isn’t anyone correcting him? 

Kenma had a look his face like he swallowed a lemon as he stared at Kuroo, who had visibly been over thinking. 

“It’s platonic.”

The panicking thoughts halted immediately and all Kuroo could do was gape. 

“Huh?” 

“It doesn’t mean anything romantic, dumbass,” Yaku said. “Stop overthinking; It’s just kissing.” 

“‘J-just kissing’!?” 

“Yeah, just kissing.” 

To demonstrate, Yaku grabbed Kuroo’s shirt collar and yanked him down into a kiss. 

There wasn’t much Kuroo could think about when his mouth was being opened and someone else’s tongue was in it beside his own except, holy fuck, Yaku was really good at ‘just kissing’. Deciding that responding would be a good thing to do in this situation, Kuroo relaxed a little and played along, his lips moving with and following Yaku’s even though he had no idea what he was doing. 

His hands were on each side of Yaku’s jaw, holding the boy’s face up so that they could kiss more, dammit, and Kuroo had decided that he liked ‘just kissing’, even if it wasn’t with someone he actually liked like that. He stepped closer and Yaku gave a whine as he had to crane his neck further upwards before bringing his hands up to gently push Kuroo away from him, effectively stopping the kiss. 

Kuroo, dazed, stepped back and watched as Yaku rubbed at the back of his neck like he had strained it. 

“Yaku-san,” Kenma said, and Kuroo vaguely remembered that they were in the gym and people had been watching them. “That was Kuroo’s first kiss.” 

Yaku turned to the setter, deadpanning. “You’re joking, right?” 

“Not really.” 

Yamamoto came up and gave Kuroo a hard slap on the back, making Kuroo choke a little. “Good job, Captain! Nice.”

“I… yeah. Uh-- how long has this been a thing? And why did I only just find out about it?

“Suga from Karasuno started it… but Shouyou had taken a liking to it, too, so… this year, I guess.” 

“Hinata kisses everyone!” Inuoka pitched in, looking up from where he had actually been warming up. They should all probably be doing that.

“He’s actually pretty good at it,” Kai added. Fukunaga nodded in agreement.

“What the fuck, how come I’ve been left out of this?!” 

Kenma actually stifled a laugh.

“We were wondering how long it would take for you to catch on.” 

“Yeah, but Kenma slipped and kissed you earlier.” 

“You poor fool.” Shibayama shook his head. 

The gym doors were thrown open and Lev entered, waving his arms in excitement. “Does this mean Kuroo-san isn’t off limits anymore?!” 

“I guess.”

“Whoa, who are you to say--” Kuroo began to argue his friend before turning back towards the door, realizing that Lev was rapidly approaching him. “And, hey-- you’re late to pra--” 

Lev was kissing him. 

Fuck, Kuroo was having a weird day--Lev was actually good at it, too. On par with Yaku, he would think, if not more enthusiastic and lip oriented rather than with tongue, like Yaku had been. If anyone was a bad kisser on their team, Kuroo would’ve assumed it would’ve been Lev because of how childish he was, but this was actually… really good. 

Lev wore cherry chapstick, Kuroo realized as he flicked his tongue out to taste the other’s lips between lip locks, seeing as how this wasn’t ending anytime soon. Lev eagerly opened up, barely meeting Kuroo half way as if expecting the older boy to chase after into his own mouth, which Kuroo didn’t mind doing at all. 

Kissing was like a game with tactics of its own, he was quickly realizing. 

A throat cleared and Lev instantly parted from the kiss. Kuroo found that his hands were fisted in the first year’s practice shirt. Whoops. 

“Jeeze… have you been practicing with Yakkun?” Kuroo let go of Lev’s shirt to cross his arms against his own chest.

Lev’s face fell off a cliff. 

“Yaku-san won’t kiss me, isn’t that horrible?!” 

“I’d say,” Kuroo agreed, turning to look at Yaku and expecting to see a completely different reaction on the libero’s face.

The blushing boy turned away, scoffing, but he didn’t say anything. Normally, Yaku would rise to the bait, yelling about Lev being too annoying or something, but…something was definitely off, he observed. 

Testy waters, he concluded. Kuroo could practically see the sudden tension in the air. 

What a wonderful time to change the subject. He clapped his hands together, drawing attention to himself. “Let’s get practice started.” 

 

~~~

 

“Okay, so when I came into the gym two weeks ago and Kenma had been on top of Yamamoto, it wasn’t because he was hurt?” 

“No, he was.” 

“Oh. It would’ve made more sense if it had been the kissing-thing.”

“It was that, too.” 

Kuroo’s eyes narrowed as he looked between the ace of the team and his best friend. Yamamoto was quickly turning red as the corner of Kenma’s mouth started twitching up in a smirk, smugly watching his flustered teammate through the curtain of his hair.

“... I wouldn’t call that platonic, though. Do you want to tell him what that was about, Tora? You’re being awfully quiet,” Kenma teased. 

“I…”

Kuroo brought his hands up to cover his ears as he turned away. “Please, god… no.”

 

~~~

 

Kenma had introduced the platonic-kissing-thing to the team only a couple weeks ago after hanging out with Hinata one day, but those couple of weeks had been a struggle for Lev. 

Yaku had started avoiding him.

Which, honestly, was a stretch to assume because the libero tried to avoid him as much as possible regardless.

But this? Wasn’t normal. 

“It’s weird, you know? I miss him, even though I see him a lot anyways, like during practice and stuff. But he’s totally avoiding me.”

“Mm… maybe he’s uncomfortable with the whole kissing-thing?” 

“No… I’ve seen him kiss a lot of other people, like Kuroo-san and Kenma-san… and he kisses Shibayama-kun too, so it’s not just because I’m a first year.” Lev gave an exhausted sigh. "I just want things to be normal between us again… even if I wanted normal to be better, you know? Since he’s always yelling at me and hitting me and stuff. He doesn’t even do that anymore.” 

“Aw, Lyovochka... “ Alisa pulled her younger brother to her chest in a suffocating hug. “I can tell this is really hard on you. Maybe you should try talking to him?” She kissed his forehead. 

“I…” Lev felt like crying, but swallowed down the knot in his throat as he hugged his sister back. “I’ll try… if I can get him to.” 

“You can do anything if you put your mind to it! I believe in you and what you can do.” 

“Thanks, nee-san. You’re the best.” 

 

~~~

 

“Yaku-san!” 

He had found himself in the locker room after practice the next day, almost done changing, when he had realized that the only people left were him and Yaku, who was trying to get out. Quickly.

The libero froze, facing the door. 

“Please wait!” 

“Why should I?” 

Lev was hit with nerves. He was right; he didn’t owe Lev anything, he didn’t have to talk to him. Whatever Lev did to deserve Yaku’s cold shoulder was probably horrible if it could draw out that cold tone from him.

“I just… wanna know what I did wrong. You’ve been avoiding me.” 

He watched Yaku tense. 

Ahh… Lev began to fidget with the shirt in his hands. 

“I haven’t.” Yaku turned his head to look at Lev from the corner of his eye. “Been avoiding you, I mean.” 

“I’m not actually stupid, Yaku-san.” 

Yaku gave an exaggerated groan before dropping his head and turning around to face him. “Look, it wasn’t anything you did--”

“Wasn’t it? Then why are you acting like this?” 

“Let me talk, okay?” Yaku snapped, glaring at the taller boy. “It wasn’t anything you did. I’m just… a little on edge with everything going on. Don’t take everything so personally; it’s not about you.” 

“It’s not… about me?” Something within Lev flared up at that comment and he threw his shirt onto the bench before snarling, rushing towards his upperclassman. He grabbed Yaku by the wrist and pushed him, leaning over him against the lockers. “If it’s not about me, why is it only me? Why are you only treating me like this?”

Yaku was shocked.

“This whole time, you’ve been avoiding me, skirting around me, ignoring things I’ve said even when I was trying to make you angry; when you would normally yell at me or hit me, you just ignore me. Whenever I’m near you, you go somewhere else. Whenever we’re alone, you leave as fast as you can. How am I not supposed to take this personally?”

“Lev…” 

“This all started around the time Kenma-san began kissing people, right?” Lev was angry, frustrated, and finally letting go of all this stress. He couldn’t stop talking. “You didn’t seem to mind it when people kissed you. It looked like you liked it! I heard about what you did with Kuroo and the things you do with Nishinoya-san from Karasuno. I watch you kiss the rest of our teammates like it’s no big deal. Nothing’s a secret around here, especially when it’s not romantic like it hasn’t been... but I never pushed you into anything, I never even suggested that we kiss. Is that where I went wrong? Is that why you’re mad?”

“... No.” 

“Then, why? Why won’t you talk to me?” His voice cracked. “I miss you. I miss being your friend. I miss annoying you and I miss you getting mad at me all the time, even if it kinda hurt when you hit me. I don’t understand! I just don’t get it!” 

“Lev,” Yaku murmured, the softness of his voice such a sudden contrast to Lev’s shouting that it startled the taller boy into silence. “Look at me.” 

And he did. He took a minute to really look at Yaku, who seemed so much smaller than he usually did as he was cornered back against the lockers and shaking under Lev’s intensity. He was… red. Was he angry? Lev looked all over, looking for clues, looking for signs to what Yaku was feeling. His chest was rapidly rising and falling like he was breathing hard, the hand that Lev hadn’t grabbed was grasping against the lockers behind him, the redness on his cheeks was spreading to his nose and the tips of his ears, and his eyes… 

“Yaku-san…”

Yaku looked up from where he was staring at Lev’s bare chest to look the first year in the face. His eyes were big and would’ve been innocent looking if not for the hazy gaze with blown pupils he was giving him.

“I don’t underst…”

“Lev, I want to kiss you.” 

Lev blinked. “Then, why n--” 

Yaku interrupted him. “Because it wouldn’t be platonic.” 

His breath caught. “Y-You mean…”

“Yeah,” Yaku said, seeming to finally feel ashamed as he turned his head to the side, avoiding Lev’s eye contact. “If we had kissed before… it would’ve been wrong. I would’ve felt wrong about it. I could tell you wanted to, but I…” 

Lev brought his spare hand up to gently take Yaku’s chin and turn it so that they were face to face again. The redness… Yaku was blushing, and heavily so. The shaking wasn’t from anger; he was quivering. He was excited, or nervous, or both… Lev found that he was too.

“Yaku-san, be my boyfriend.” 

The smaller boy spluttered in shock and Lev could feel his skin getting even warmer just from his hold on his chin. 

“Please just,” Yaku squeaked out, “kiss me already.” 

And, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at us on twitter @MissyShadix @roymeowstang


End file.
